


One and Only

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [14]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Historical, Incubus Ravi, M/M, Memories, Mornings, Past Relationship(s), Prostitution, Succubus Leo, Trainee Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: Why not try my luck?Or, how Ravi met the first person he ever loved, and how he met him again.





	1. 1607

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mairieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/gifts).



> Dedicated to Alice, the one who hates me on twitter the most (but not without a reason)

"Military life is tiring. Although insanely fascinating and never at all boring, I must say I'm growing tired." The Shōgun sips slowly from his lukewarm cup of aged sake.

"But you," he raises an eyebrow, "you don't have a single gray hair to testify for those last 20 years."

Ravi laughs, taking a sip from his own Sake. "You know how it goes. A gray hair erupts every time you get a child," he sends a meaningful glance towards the Shōgun. "That's what you get for fooling around with all those concubines."

The shōgun is a large man, wrapped in red, dragon-emblished robes. Thinning hair, wrinkled and unattractive face, a smug smile. Way to many concubines for one man.

The man laughs, throwing his bald head back with a wide grin. "Concubines? Huh. Don't forget those _lovely_ prostitutes from Jinju street. Cute bottoms-"

"Do not continue that sentence!"

" _Lovely_ bottoms. And fronts." The Shōgun is definitely too drunk to function. "Let's go there right now."

If he wasn't so hungry, so craving, Ravi would've disapproved.

They stroll out of the palace gates, wrapped up in furs all over the red robes of novelty. The snow is just starting to pile up at the sides of the paved road, barely anyone out to leave footprints in the fresh white.

The Shōgun doesn't say much as they take the side streets leading towards Jinju street, just smiles drunkenly and hums. Ravi is trailing behind him, carefully, not to be seen by anyone. Not to have their reputation ruined.

The door to the whorehouse is located in a tiny alley, down 2 staircases, locked and bare except for a sliding hatch for the doorman. The whole area stinks of animals, but Ravi has been here with the Shōgun enough times to know it's way better inside.

They knock on the door and a moment later the hatch slides aside, revealing a pair of slim eyes. It closes within a heartbeat, and the door opens.

They usher inside quickly, sparing a look the the bowing doorman.

It takes a second or two to adjust to the darkness, but the place is as usual.

The entry room is round, lined with soft seats and red pillows. The walls are expensive wood, decorated with nude paintings of white-skinned ladies and small candle stands. It's emptier than usual- two tall girls sitting on the right, whispering between themselves; a pair on the left- a man with his face burried in the chest of the prostitute that's bouncing in his lap.

In the middle, on the small podium, there's someone new. Instead of ladies showing off their assets, there's a man holding a Gayageum.

He's dressed in a simple, dark blue robe, covering his tall, lithe body. A matching blue string tying back a heap of dark curls, resting on his shoulder. His fingers dance along the strings, eyes nearly closed as he produces a sweet, low pitched melody.

"Oh, you haven't met him, have you?" The Shōgun glances at the man, barking out a laugh. "Don't worry, you can't afford him. Now go, have fun! Meet you here in an hour." He scurries away to the girls, flinging a handful of coins out of his pocket.

Ravi sighs silently. The Shōgun can be so insufferable at times, but his money and influence are worth suffering for. He looks at the girls, one counting the coins and the other already removing the small silk cover from around her waist.

_Why not try my luck?_

He takes a look at the man in the center, still immersed in his Gayageum. Too dressed up for a prostitue, but looks can be deceiving. He knows about the Shōgun's liking of young men.

"You're playing beautifully," he days quietly as he approaches. 

The man turns his head towards him, squinting. His music falters for the shortest moment, but then continues.

"Is that the only thing you do here?" Ravi continues, trying to seem as sure of himself as possible. 

"You can't afford me," he replies.

His voice is slightly high pitched, yet stable and soft. His eyes return to the instrument. 

Ravi squints at him, and then realizes- his eyes glistening in the same shade the skies wear right after it gets dark. And the air around him- oh god, it reeks of dark energy.

"Has he ever even bothered to take those robes off you?" He whispers, watching as the man turns his head sharply.

"I bet not, or he'd know what kind of scars you have on your back. The same as mine. I know him. He doesn't care about whoever he takes for the night, he only cares about his own pleasure. I know all his money isn't worth this unfulfilment."

The man frowns and purses his lips, inhaling sharply. "Shut up. Do you want someone to behead you for witchcraft? Are you stupid?"

"No one can hear," Ravi answers. There could be a fire, and the shōgun wouldn't notice if there was a naked lady in front of him. "Come on. I have money too, and I know how tough it is for our kind. You won't regret it."

The man exhales. He has a focused face on, somehow keeping the conversation while playing the instrument perfectly.

He closes his eyes after a long moment, and stops playing for a moment to point at one of the adjacent rooms. "Go fetch Gyeonghan. Someone needs to keep the music going."

Ravi almost runs to the room, dragging along the annoyed backup player. The man in the center barely bats an eye.

The men switch places, and it's only a few heartbeats before the man is walking down from the podium and the backup player continues the music.

He's tall, Ravi realizes. Tall enough to have him just at eye level. His neck is slim and unmarred, eyes lined with slightly uneven lines of kohl. Elegant, sensuous and seductive.

The man leads Ravi through one of the side hallways, walking past mostly empty rooms, with the occasional groans of pleasure floating past them. His hair sways behind his neck, not bothering to turn around at all.

They walk up to a tall door, with gold-painted door knobs and a red dragon imprint right in the middle. Looks like it's worth a year's salary for any simple man.

"Empty your pockets," the man says, opening the door. "It's 2,000 Mun. Emperor suite."

"Can't wait," Ravi answers, walking in. "What's your name?"

"Real? Or..."

"Whatever you prefer."

The man closes the doors behind them, spinning the key until it locks. "Leo".


	2. The One

Jaehwan sighs when he wakes up and feels the empty bedding next to him. He sits up and groans, the rays of sunshine blinding him. It's all Ravi's fault- the damn psychopath likes to have the blinds open at night.

There's a piece of paper folded into a triangle, standing on top of Ravi's pillow.

Jaehwannie, I'm taking a walk so don't worry. I'll be back later. I'll make you breakfast.  
Love you.

He sighs, throwing the note aside.

He closes his eyes and rubs them, groaning.

Jaehwan's not a relationship specialist, far from it. He lost his virginity to a friend's friend on prom night, and never before had a relationship that made it through the 4 week mark. He never had anyone that he truly longed for, truly loved.

And yet, he wasn't blind. There was something going on with Ravi, getting him worked up over something. Making him distracted and thoughtful. Whatever it is, Jaehwan doesn't like it.

He was planning to bring it up over breakfast, but it was already (he looks at the clock) 11:26 and Ravi is nowhere to be seen.

He picks up his phone with a sigh, pressing the very first contact in his recent calls list.

CALLING bae🍆 ..............

Ravi doesn't answer. Not on the first try and not on the second.

 _Idiot must've left his phone on silent,_ he thinks. He always does it, making Jaehwan worry himself to death whenever he's late. 

Jaehwan decides to eat breakfast alone. If his boyfriend can't even makkr it in time for breakfast, he can make it himself.

He cooks in silence and eats in silence, frowning over the burnt taste. He's never been a good cook.

It's quiet, and it's boring, and it's sad. Jaehwan takes his phone and his bus ticket, and heads out.

Hongbin opens the door after one knock. He's wearing a white shirt and his hair is disheveled, eyes droopy with sleep.

Jaehwan doesn't ask for permission, just pushes his way through and plants himself head-first on the sofa.

"Good morning to you too, how was my night? Oh, it was boring, thanks for asking."

"No offense, Bean, but shut it."

"My night was awful, by the way-"

"Argh!"

Hongbin laughs, squatting in front of Jaehwan's head. "What's up? Got a fine? Taxes? Trouble in paradise?"

"Hnngh."

"Oh, that one." Hongbin sighs. "I wish I had a paradise to have trouble in."

Jaehwan turns his head, pouting. "Don't start with your single yapping, I'm here to complain!"

"Complain away. Tea or Sake?"

"Pizza."

"It is 12. No pizza for you."

"That's why you don't have a girlfriend, you're so- ouch! Argh!"

Hongbin makes them a couple of green tea cups, taking a tray with biscuits with him to the living room. Jaehwan rants, about Ravi and his weird behavior and his stupid morning walk and the damn breakfast. 

Hongbin nods along.

"Well, that sounds like a classic case of 'people have phases and feelings and you get overworked about it'. Remember that time you thought Hyukkie hated you?"

"He didn't talk to me for 2 days!"

"Yeah, because you accidentally ate his slice of pizza!"

Jaehwan pouts, leaning his head against the back of the sofa. "There's something going on. I'm not exaggerating. He's waking up in the middle of the night and disappearing, thinking I wouldn't notice... He always looks like he has something on his mind."

"Then why are you ranting to me instead of talking to him?" Hongbin raises an eyebrow. "Talking to me won't solve your relationship issues."

"Lee Hongbin, as always speaking words of wisdom."

"Being in a relationship makes you stupid. That's why I'm so smart."

"You're single because you're a videogame addicted asshole."

"Get out!"


	3. The Only

Ravi stops in his tracks as the man wooshes past him, still engrossed in the small book in his hand.

He turns around to look at him as he keeps walking, not even paying attention to Ravi.

_He looks the same._

His hair is shorter, still black, styled with gel but windswept and soft-looking. There's a black coat swishing around him, a gray turtleneck peeking from underneath. 

His eyes, disappearing from view as he walks, are glistening indigo; slim and cat-like. Face adorned in a pink blush from the cold, lips open slightly, puffing out tiny clouds in the cold air.

Ravi's chest is pounding like a fist banging into a wall, the wind wooshing like a whirl of ice flakes, freezing, forceful.

His legs move on their own account, making a few steps, turning into a jog momentarily before falling into a quick walk.

His hand reaches forward, brushing against the black of the winter coat, and he slows down when the hand underneath the thick coat puts down the book, and a sharp silhouette of a face turns around and-

"Hmmm?"

The world stops.

The look on Leo's face is one of slight surprise, but it changes in a quick shift to surprise, unbelief, and then wonder.

"Huh?" He stops in his tracks, making Ravi almost bumps into him as he stops in his tracks. 

"H-Hi," Ravi lets his hand float down slowly, feeling almost numb when it comes to rest against his thigh. The breath he takes in is shaky, inconsistent. 

Leo squints, straightening his back, and then says, quietly, gently- "Ravi?"

The wind stops for a brief moment. His dark irises are open wide, barely hidden by stray dark hairs, framed with thin, curved eyelashes.

"Hi," he says again and immediately curses himself because _wow, so smooth. Not awkward at all. Oh, who am I kidding?_

Leo's brows soften, and his posture looks ever so slightly calmer. "Hello."

"It's been a long time." _Great, state the obvious._

"Yeah, it has." The succubus' voice hasn't changed. Raspy and windy, flowing and melodic.

"How- how have you been? What are you doing here?"

Leo looks surprised for a short moment, and then his lips curve upwards lightly. "I live a street away. I'm just... Walking."

_Of course he is. That's what he always does on quiet mornings._

"What- what about you?"

Ravi stammers, for the longest moment. "The same. I've been here for a few years, thought I'd try the area."

The other nods quickly, lips slightly agape.

Their at a loss of words, the both of them. Ravi could feel the tension tethering on his fingertips, blowing around the empty space between them. It's been so long, he thinks, yet nothing seems unfamiliar.

His hair is shorter, but that's the only main difference. His skin, on a closer look, is glossier, clean and fair. His clothes aren't old, damp robes with cuffs and buttons. He's sleek, tall, right out of a fashion magazine.

"There's this tiny bakery, really close to here," Leo suddenly speaks, looking surprised at himself. "They have amazing fresh bread. Let's go there. It's too cold to be standing here."

Ravi nods, furiously.

It takes them a long moment to gather themselves and turn, one by one, to the direction of a smaller street between the taller buildings. 

It only takes a few steps to set into a comfortable pace, one that was forgotten and found. Soothing.

Ravi can't get his lungs to function slowly, and his beating heart isn't too keen on keeping him calm either. He can't seem to relax himself, no matter how quiet their surroundings are.

"How's Seoul?" Leo finaly asks after 58 seconds of silence. He's looking forward with determination, seemingly unbothered, but Ravi can see through it easily.

"It's a nice place," he answers truthfuly. "There's good food, pretty places, a lot of business... Although I have to say, people are way more conservative than in Europe."

Leo hums, nodding absentmindedly. "Yes, they are... Not a lot of familiar faces, though." He pauses. "It's almost lonely. Every modern demon goes to the west, having fun and being so free, and I'm here. We're here."

"It's not that bad, getting to a new place," Ravi wonders out loud. "So many peoole. You can never be truly lonely."

"Aren't you?"

The simple words catch him off guard. He isn't, he truly isn't. Not when Jaehwan is always there with him, taking care of him, makimg him smile and laugh and coo...

"Nah. I can cope without knowing people. It just takes time to meet new friends."

"Well, it was always easier for you than me.".

_It was. Of course it was harder for Leo, the quiet and shy one. The one who hid behind his natural, displeased face that warned off everyone. Well, almost everyone._

Leo takes him through a small side street, suddenly appearing in a wider, stone cobbled street, lined with fresh greenery and sleepy sunlight.

The bakery stands in the shadow of a huge oak, a tiny one-story building that looks about as big as a bedroom. Wide glass windows and cobblestone walls. Leo opens the door for them and they step inside, immediately hit with the smell of fresh bread.

Only when they walk up to the cashier Ravi realizes he doesn't even have a penny with him, but Leo just rolls his eyes lightly and pays for him. Leo hands him his croissant while biting into his own sweet loaf, and they turn around. 

They go outside and sit in the one of the small side tables, underneath a makeshift greenery roof, surroundes with untrimmed bushes and blossoming hydrangeas. It's getting warmer now, with the sun finally making a proper appearance between the abundance of feathery clouds above them.

It feels like a scene from heaven, and the air warms up.

They eat through half of their pastries, silent with their legs outstretched between them, before Ravi notices the way the sleeves of Leo's jacket pool around the middle of his hand, almost hiding his fingers as he holds carefully the brown paper wrapping.

He eats with small bites, after all this time still eating like a hamster, with a pleasant smile and slightly hooded eyes. He doesn't look like he's changed, not a single wrinkle or a gray hair on his head.

"What do you do these days?" He asks halfway through his food, looking up without faltering. He looks so calm that Ravi almost chokes.

"Just selling my old artifacts, as usual... Oh, and tampering with rich people's bank accounts. Always fun."

Leo laughs quietly, eyes closing as he smiles. "You must be pretty loaded, then... Got yourself a mansion again?"

"I went for an apartment this time. Still a big one, but I might move soon."

"Why so?"

 _Because it would be convenient to live closer to the center of the city, closer to the training center... Because Jaehwan stays at his place way more often than not and it not just_ his _life now, more like theirs-_

"No bus stops, no license... No way to get around," he half-lies through his teeth. "How about you?"

"Not much," Leo sighs. "It was basically a few years in Japan, a couple decades in Iceland, then back to Europe once they've cooled off with their wars, and now this. I'm staying with a friend for now, but nothing too stable."

Ravi is so, so close to speaking out, but stops himself at the last moment. _No, he can't stay in your spae room._ Jaehwan, being the way-too-good soul he is wouldn't reject the idea of letting someone stay in one of the spare rooms, but there's _someone_ and then there's _that one guys you were with for 500 years and can't forget for some damn reason_ , and that's where the line is.

They finish their food, talking quietly over the slight brush of the wind, about the town and the money and long lost friends.

They get up, and Leo brushes off the crumbs from his jacket, pouting unconsciously.

"Got anywhere to go?" He asks, eyes glistening innocently, excitedly.

_Spend the day with Jaehwan, play videogames, cuddle under the blankets, cook lunch together-_

"No, not really. What do you have in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: @fuzzykanemi


End file.
